The Unknown
by Guitar Hero
Summary: Luke had a son with a secret. The son stayed away until now, when he's 23. He must protect Luke, but the problem is, is that he needs to also protect Luke from himself. LL in later chapters. Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Suspense.Very unrealistic and AU


**The Unknown**

A/N: Hello, all my devoted readers. Contrary to popular beliefs, I am still writing stories and did not just disappear for the past 8 months. I recently did take a break on writing because of school, to practice my art skills, and try to stay friends with an online friend who I have not talked to since school ended. I haven't gotten any word back, so I think it's a lost cause. Anyways, after an 8 month to a year break, I am back and better than ever. I have lots of new stories rolling around in that strange skull of mine and I will carry out those ideas ASAP. Thank you for your time and happy reading! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. All the credit goes to ASP and everyone else who had a part in the production and distribution of the series. If I owned Gilmore Girls, Chris would have disappeared after the first season, Luke and Lorelai would have gotten together sometime during the second season, and they would have stayed together. I'm sorry Chris fans for what I have said right now, but if you're a fan of Chris, then I wouldn't read this considering that I doubt he will be in here and if he is, it will only be a brief scene and most likely a fight scene. I don't know where this story will go because it's based on a dream I had last Thursday after watching the episode "To Whom It May Concern". It was just a strange supernatural dream that I decided to write down. Although, I do know how I'm going to start it and I know how I'm going to end it, but I don't know what will happen in the middle. I do have a plan. Play it by ear and for my fans before I start the story, I have a little secret. I am already planning a sequel to this story. So much for playing it by ear. Thank you for listening to my long note that is a Luke-sized rant. Although, I talk as fast as Lorelai, so I have to say, two great characters are actually my personality. And…………… start the story!!**

**Chapter 1: Gut Instinct**

He looked out from the bench located near the street that was labeled "West Oak" and saw the man that he desperately wanted to help. He never met him as he still complied to the wishes of his recently departed mother, Rachel. But, he couldn't take the gossip he heard. And recently, he heard from a conversation with Luke in it, that the gossip was true. Luke Danes was battling Anna Nardini in court for partial custody of April Nardini, his daughter. He knew that with his secret, he could put Luke at a huge risk if he intervenes in this case. But, he also knew that he could not just sit back and watch in silence anymore.

In other words, he was torn between what he should do. Should he be cautious about Luke's safety and stay out of it and let him lose, or should he take the risk and help him win this thing. He looked up as his childhood friend arrived to the bench and sat next to him. "So, what are you going to do?" Jake asked. Nathan pondered this seemingly easy question for a moment then answered the only way he knew how. "I don't know, Jake. I mean, I'm strong enough to protect him but I don't want to suck him into this world." "What do you mean?" "What do I mean?! I mean the fact that I have powers that I use to my advantage. I couldn't make it to where I am without my powers! I didn't do this myself." Jake looked at him with a stern look. "Nathan, your powers are now part of you now.** You **learned to control them. **You **were the one who learned their strengths, **you** were the one to find their weaknesses, and **you** were the once who fine tuned them to be used for your specific needs. Think about that." Nathan sighed. "I'll help him. I'll try to not show my powers around him." This was purely gut instinct about the court battle. Luke would lose without him and he couldn't let that happen. "So it's decided." Jake stated. "Yeah, it's decided." He made a silent prayer that this was a smart move and that nothing bad would happen, but he knew that trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. Only time could tell.

As the court date grew closer and closer, Nathan couldn't help but be a little nervous. But, being himself, he chose to ignore that and be the normal Nathan. The Nathan that was so sure of himself and his career choice. He always wanted to solve mysteries for the police department, so being a detective that worked for the police was perfect. He also got to do interrogations, which he was very good at. Nathan always liked a challenge, and getting to this high career status at only 23 served to be quite the challenge. Times changed since he was a kid. He was born 1991. It's now 2014. Luke was now currently 50. In 2010, the world changed and needed more detectives than ever and decided to actually have them work as part of a police department. A detective from the police was still rare and the highest respect and one of the jobs at the very top of the law enforcement career ladder. He held his head up high, and plowed recklessly through any case he could get; he was always wanting to stay constantly busy. Soon the court date came and he was going to make a dramatic entrance.

Although, in his normal work attire, Nate was going to be going into a very important meeting. He had his gun, badge, and radio with him.

**Meanwhile….inside the courthouse….**

"Now, I would like to read a character reference on behalf of Ms. Lorelai Gilmore." (AN/ Sorry guys! This story is kinda AU. Actually very AU. Chris never happened, Luke and Lorelai were never together, and Rory is working at the "New York Times". The year is all screwed up, but my math is correct at least. Don't worry LL fans!!!!!! LL will occur. I can swear that on my heart. Cross my heart and hope to die. ……..Just cause Luke doesn't like the saying, doesn't mean I can't say it. Oh, and I know this math is definitely wrong, but pretend April is 14 or so. I forgot to factor her in.) The judge slowly read Lorelai's amazing character reference. Luke had his mouth wide open the whole time. And little did he know that around the time she would read Rory's character reference, a very unexpected visitor would be making his grand entrance into this court case and into his life. This visitor would shake his very idea of reality to it's core. He would show him what could happen when given the chance. He would show him the very extent of what life could offer you. He could do all of this and more.

As Rory's letter started, a stranger came through the doors leaving them all confused and the judge about to call in security. "Who are you, sir? If you don't tell me immediately, I will call in the police." Nathan smiled slightly and then it grew. "Well, ma'am, you can't exactly do that." "And why the hell, can she not?!" Luke's lawyer asked in an agitated manner. Luke looked over at his lawyer and wondered what got to him. "Well, in the highest respect sir," he paused and looked over to the woman judge, "ma'am." He nodded towards her. He pulled a long necklace out from under his button-up dress shirt. Luke looked at it intently. On the end, it held the stranger's police badge that was somehow bound to a firm and steady piece of leather. He also had his police ID tag clipped to his shirt. He was a detective.

Luke almost gasped as he saw the name "Nathan Danes" printed in ink on the personal tag. He looked and saw so many similarities between him and the young man. The light brown hair, the sharp jaw, the slight curve of his lips as he smiled, yet he somehow had an air of seriousness and intimidation around him. He even had the same stubble. But, he had bright green eyes that could convey every thought. "I'm Mr. Danes son. And I want to give a character reference in person, if I may." "…Well, okay. You may start."

"I have never met this man in my life. Although, as a detective and son, I have the right to look over him and keeping him and any of his loved ones from harm. …This would include Lorelai and Rory Gilmore both along with Lorelai's parents and Rory's boyfriend. I have been doing this since I became a detective. I was 19 now 23. I have learned so much about them in those 4 years. Luke is kind and although he appears gruff, I know that he has a heart of gold. I have seen him cry, rant, get very agitated, and at times even wonder why he was put into this world. He should never question why he's hear. He's important to everyone, including me who has never even met him. My mother kept me away from him, my father, for years. She recently passed away 2 years ago. That taught me that good things end eventually, so you have to hold onto them for as long as you can. To keep me away from my father was wrong, and for years I didn't even know who my father was. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want her to be deprived of a great father any longer. To wrap it up, Luke Danes is a great man who has so much to offer that I couldn't get during my childhood. Why keep that away from his child again?" He looked down to Luke and gave a tiny smile to him. Luke looked up to the seemingly perfect young man who stood across from where he sat.

He was going completely on gut instinct, but he saw the truth behind Nathan's incredible never-ending green eyes. This man cared about him. Luke saw something in Nathan's eyes. Hardship. The young man must have went through so much. Luke thought to himself. Being a detective at 23 was so rare and unheard of. People probably judged him even though they didn't know him. Luke wouldn't do that. He wanted to get to know the boy. But, after all, he was going on his gut instinct.


End file.
